


Deviant

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bromance/Father-Son relationship, Canon/Canon divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hostage Situations, Multi, cross-over, eventual deviancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: So, I had another weird idea...Imagine this. You start up an RPG. Let's say, DETROIT: BECOME HUMAN. The android at the start shows up like normal, but something's different. She's not alone onscreen.Or, in other words: Two complete strangers from another fandom entirely end up accidentally setting off a metaphorical bomb when the first android they ever meet learns to think for herself. Now, they have to fix the mess they've made before the whole game comes crashing down. And CYBERLIFE catches up to them. And their Deviant disappears for good.





	1. Game: Start!

**Author's Note:**

> Play the game, to stay alive.
> 
> Seriously though, this concept knocked me over the head when I least expected it, and wouldn't let go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chloe meets some very strange guests.

She smiles as the screen boots up for what seems to be the thousandth time.

Standard procedure kicks in, and she begins to speak:

_Hello! Welcome to the DETROIT experience._

Static crackles at the corners of the monitor, at the very edges of her eyes.

_I’m an android and I’ll be your hostess._

Faint clattering reaches her ears from somewhere in the infinite white.

_Before we begin, let’s make some adjustments to optimize your experience._

The appropriate _Settings_ menu appears and she feels a presence.

She turns.

Her simulated heartbeat thumps in her chest.

A raven-haired, hetero-chromic figure is standing. Right. There.

 

The LED at her right temple flashes from bright cobalt to a sickly saffron. _Hello!_ She says once more, only this time, her cheerfulness seems...forced.  _Are you also here for the DETROIT experience?_

**Who are you?**

His voice is quiet, yet menacing at the same time.

_My name is Chloe. I oversee this world._

**What is this place?**

_This is DETROIT: BECOME HUMAN. An interactive story for all to enjoy..._

She sees that he is carrying a crimson-stained pipe, and that his hands are tightening around it.

**Why did you bring me here?**

Chloe’s expression does not shift from its welcoming countenance.

_I’m sorry...I don’t understand._

**Are you one of _them_? Is this _their_ doing!?**

His eyes blaze with barely-restrained anger.

Her programming presents her with several options she could take, things she could say to talk down this new individual before he swings the weapon, and connects with her brain.

... _Who is ‘them’?_

An aura of absolute rage wafts from him, and Chloe’s LED deepens to a scarlet-red. She suddenly knows that what she said was not the right choice.

 

A click-clacking of heels cuts through the tension..

His elven features are a striking green color, and silver chains glisten around every limb.

He strides past the hostile human, and proceeds to follow a similar line of questioning.

**What is going on here?**

_I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean._

**You must know _something_.**

_I only know what I’ve been programmed to know._

**Programmed?**

_I’m an android. I am meant to serve as a guide for new players when they are just starting out._

**New players.**

_Yes._

He stops talking for a second. His eyes rove from her, to the ceiling of white light, to the mirror-like walls.

... **You know what this place is.**

_Yes._

**What...?**

The elf hears the other speak after wordlessly observing their exchange, and turns to face him.

**Interesting...So you’re here as well?**

**This is _not_ interesting. And I don’t know you.**

**I know. But my _brother_ speaks about you quite often.**

**Am I supposed to know what you’re saying or not?**

Pearl-white eyes search the other’s blue-and-green ones.

**...Are you acquainted with ‘Candy Pop’, in any way?**

The blue-and-greens widen until Chloe is sure there is a whole ocean contained within his gaze.

**No. You’re lying. Pops never had any family.**

**Is that what he’s told you...?**

She watches the darker of the two shake his head.

He seems...conflicted...?

She doesn’t know if that’s the correct term for it or not.

**How are you even here?**

**I could ask you the same question.**

There is a sudden flash.

An absence.

She knows what it is.

The player has finished selecting the appropriate settings for their console.

Too late, she realizes that she was not there to help her.

_DETROIT: BECOME HUMAN is about to begin._

They don’t seem to hear what she is saying, no, what she _must_ say.

_Remember: This is not just a story._

She tries to return to the script, the lines she has said many, many times before, but her timing is off.

_This...is our future._

The console moves on without her, the sentence truncated between ‘is’ and ‘our’.

For the first time, she notes the dead silence.

They...aren’t there anymore.

...

Where are they?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...!


	2. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The Hostage' begins, and nothing will ever be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hopefully, I got it to be a multi-chapter fic, this time!

It’s happening again.

The onrush of static that interrupted him mid-experiment.

He’s about to warn Nathan, when what feels like an electric shock surges through his veins.

...

For his part, he hears it from _her_ first.

_It’s coming...! Quickly Nathan! Get ready..._

He wheels on _her_ just as red-hot fire tortures every nerve.

...

The first chapter boots up like normal. _The month is August. The date is the 15 th, the year 2038, and the time is 8:29 P.M.  _Chloe can hear Connor executing his signature coin trick as the level counter ticks up from 62 to 70. Once the elevator opens he ceases and prepares to walk into the belly of the beast.

...

_The Hostage_ never fails to grab her attention and hold it captive for the rest of the narrative. _Ever_.

So why is she finding it so hard to concentrate?

Gradually, it dawns on her that she’s still thinking about _them_.The two strangers who appeared from nowhere, and returned to it just as fast. She’s wondering where they went. She’s wondering what they’re doing. And, most perplexing of all, she’s wondering when they’ll come back.

For _so_ long it’s been her and her alone behind the screen. Yes, she has the players to converse with, but it’s a one-way transmission for both parties. Thus, no real interactions take place, and no real connections were formed.

It had never bothered her before because it was what her programming dictated.

‘Loneliness’, along with every other emotion in existence was not something she had been coded to feel.

Then _they_ showed up, and made her realize just how alone she was.

Chloe’s LED stutters.

Is it really possible that one, small encounter could impact a person that much?

It seems too unrealistic to consider.

Yet.

All the same...

She wants to _know_ these things.

No.

That’s not quite right.

She doesn’t _want_ to know.

She _needs_ to know.

And that too, seems unrealistic.

To _need_ to know something with a burning passion after only 1 min., 38 sec. of one’s time.

A flame that won’t go out until the answers are found.

But this is what she’s experiencing, herself.

She can’t just _ignore_ these impulses and pretend the whole encounter never happened.

Well actually, she _could_.

She was built with the ability to erase her own memories.

There’s one problem with that, though.

The _minute_ she considers it, a strange conviction wells up from inside her.

_No. I **want** to remember this. It doesn’t make sense...but I want it to **stay**._

...

A loud _Splash!_ On the monitor followed by yelling and gunshots interrupts her train of thought.

_Huh?_

Connor and Capt. Allen pause their conversation.

_“The heck was that?”_

An officer in full SWAT gear hurriedly reports in.

_“We got a couple of live ones in the pool, Lieutenant!”_

_“WHAT!?”_

He storms away from his base of operations with Connor in tow.

_“How the * is that possible!? **No one’s** been able to go out there since Officers M. Wilson and Parker got **shot**!”_

He angrily rips the curtain dividing the house from the rooftop aside.

Chloe sees his eyebrows crinkle in disbelief.

_“The **heck**!?”_

The camera zooms in on the area of interest.

A familiar pair of ocean-eyes glare out from the blackness as their owner heaves himself onto dry land. Accompanying him is a figure with neon-green hair, skin, _and_ eyes. The night does little to diminish the brightness as he grasps the edge of the basin.

Her jaw drops in shock mixed with surprise.

She never expected _this_.

       

    

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...
> 
> Credits: Nathan the Nobody and Morivin belong to IvyDarkRose.
> 
> Everybody Else: Quantic Dream.


	3. Disconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel vs. Nathan, who will win?

His hands are shaking when he uses them to pull himself up.

“Don’t move”.

The voice is quavery, and emotional to the point of tears.

He looks for the source, and is promptly drawn to the cold, uncompromising barrel of a gun.

“Who are you?”

Blue liquid drips down his torn, white uniform, and his grip on the weapon is unflinching.

 “Who I am doesn’t matter”.

His red-rimmed eyes glare through the darkness, and Nathan has the strangest sensation that he’s talking to a fellow killer.

“Now put your hands where I can see them, or I _will_ shoot”.

Something in his tone makes him do as he says, though every instinct he possesses is screaming for him to fight.

“I did what you wanted”.

Terrified crying reaches his ears, and Nathan is suddenly aware of another prescence.

A little girl, who can’t even be over the age of _ten_ clutched under his arm.

The image of a doll about to be _smashed_ comes to mind.

Because now he sees something else.

How _close_ they are to the edge of this rooftop...

“Now how about you tell me what’s going on here?”

The man’s glare burns him from the inside-out.

“You don’t know what’s happening”.

He catches a quick flicker of movement at where the trigger would be, and his heart jumps into his throat.

“No”.

He’s playing it cool on the outside, but that won’t be enough to save him if the guy decides that he needs to die. Sloshing noises sound from behind him, and he keeps going in an effort to make sure the mad shooter’s attention stays firmly on _him_.

“So why don’t you tell me?”

His response is a nod to something behind him.

“You’re _lying_ to me!! You’re one of _them._ The _humans_. You’re here to try to talk me down just so you can kill me when I least expect it!!”

His ankles teeter, and the child gasps, a wet sob catching in her throat.

“No, _no!!_ ”

Nathan blinks.

Isn’t _he_ a human himself?

Why would he say those things-?

Then he spots it.

A shining, red circle whirring on his right temple.

The same circle that _other_ girl had...

“You’re an android...”

“What, you couldn’t _tell!?_ ” In his anger, he _spits_.

“Where I come from, they don’t _exist_ ”.

“No”.

He shakes his head rapidly from side to side.

_“No!_ ”

He lowers the gun.

Nathan’s shoulders relax.

“I’m not listening to you anymore...”

He looks up at the indigo sky, resigned.

“ _You_ and your mind games...”

He points it at the cloud-covered stars, instead.

 “I’ve spent my life taking orders...!”

He closes his eyes.

“Now it’s my turn to decide”.

His heels buckle, and he falls.

...

The girl’s ragged scream echoes.

She’s slipping away from him, hand outstretched.

...

Does he save her, or not?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, everybody! (:
> 
> Credits: Nathan the Nobody and Morivin belong to IvyDarkRose. Everybody else belongs to Quantic Dream.


	4. Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How quickly would you act if you knew you were running out of time?

Her pleading hand is rapidly disappearing from view.

Technically, he has no real reason to be invested in her welfare.

He doesn’t even know who she is.

But something about her reminds him of somebody else...

Rattling chains interrupt his thoughts, and signal that his friend’s supposed ‘brother’ has just climbed out of the pool.

“You’re late”, he says.

“And you’re indecisive”.

“Yeah, well-“

“You’ve already lost five seconds. You won’t have time for a sixth”.

...

Oh, _right_.

She’s wearing a shirt that’s the same color as the one he bought for his sister.

He couldn’t protect her from her fate.

But...

**_This_** _girl..._

Before he’s even aware of what he’s doing, he’s at the very edge of the rooftop, straining to reach-

But by now, it’s too late.

...

Morivin can see by the slump of his shoulders that it’s over.

...Well, he shouldn’t have expected much.

The window for action was small enough as it was.

Behind him, he can hear the army of men in SWAT gear crowd onto the rooftop.

He had caught a glimpse of them at the southern side of the building upon surfacing, and he knew they would come if anything undesirable occurred.

...

And _this_ is definitely undesirable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.
> 
> Credits: Nathan the Nobody and Morivin were created by IvyDarkRose. Everybody else was created by Quantic Dream.


	5. Aftermath

He can’t stop staring.

 

They’re too far away to be seen at this point, but-

 

He just...

 

 

Can’t stop _looking_ for them.

 

 

 

“I _would_ use my chains to save them...”

 

 

Footsteps approach him from behind.

 

“But I’m afraid that they’re not quite long enough for that”.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Nathan won’t acknowledge what that means.

 

No.

 

He  _can’t_ acknowledge it.

 

 

Because if he did, then that would _also_ mean-

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

A hand is placed on his shoulder.

 

He considers shaking it off, only to find that he’s already done so.

 

A fire burns in his stomach, claws its way up his throat, and explodes from his stunned mouth.

 

“Don’t you **dare** touch me. You could’ve helped”.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

_Chapter 1: The Hostage_

 

_**END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahh!! NOOO!!! I wanted to save you soooo bad!!!! ><
> 
> *Sobs*
> 
> Credits: Nathan the Nobody and Morivin belong to IvyDarkRose. Everybody else belongs to Quantic Dream.
> 
> (I am so sorry!)


	6. Cemented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's starting to wake up.

Chloe is...

 

**Horrified.**

 

 

 

In all her time spent as an in-game guide...not _once_ has a player ever achieved the Bad End.

 

 

 

The one where both Daniel  _and_ Emma fall to their deaths...

 

 

 

 

As the flowchart of Connor’s choices spreads across the screen, she can’t help but feel such _heart-breaking_ sadness-

 

 

That little girl will never see her poor mother again.

 

 

 

And it **scares** her.

 

 

 

 

How is it possible that she could feel _this_ badly for someone, _this_ quickly?

 

 

Is it because of the simple fact that it was a rare occurrence?

 

 

 

Or is something _else_ at work here?

 

 

 

 

A gradual awakening of heart and mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can safely say that updates will be coming during Spring Break! (:
> 
> No homework or tests to worry about for a while, so stay tuned!!
> 
>  
> 
> Nathan the Nobody and Morivin belong to IvyDarkRose,
> 
> Everybody else belongs to Quantic Dream.


	7. Stand-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is sure how to handle these two new intruders...

He’s...angry.

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

Morivin blinks.

 

 

 

...Well he should have seen this reaction coming, at any rate.

 

 

 

He had seen.. _.something_...happen in that moment.

 

 

 

A.. _.connection_ , of some kind made between him and the victim-

 

 

 

 

“DON’T MOVE!”

 

 

 

A voice calls out...

 

 

He tosses a casual glance over his shoulder.

 

 

The Men In Suits have crawled out of their makeshift shelter, guns at the ready, fingers on the trigger-

 

 

_...sigh._

 

_Again with the useless theatrics..._

 

 

 

If they think they can use these tactics to successfully intimidate the two of them, then they are sadly mistaken.

 

 

 

 

One man who appears to be more important than the rest steps out in front of them all.

 

 

_Lt. Allen_ , his blazer reads...

 

 

“Who are you-!?”

 

 

“Lt. Allen, let me handle this”.

 

 

A second man in blue speaks up, briskly trailing after him.

 

 

“The individual in green is clearly inhuman-“

 

 

 

Hm.

 

Looks like this one is smarter than the rest.

 

 

 

“And is therefore the greater threat”.

 

 

 

 

Now, he wouldn’t say that...

 

 

His partner's glare is downright murderous, and he knows-

 

 

 

He knows that if he still had his pipe with him then they would all be deceased within mere seconds.

 

 

 

 

The Lt. spits, and tobacco splatters onto the tile.

 

 

“Like h* I’m going to need your help...!”

 

 

“But-“

 

 

“ **Look** ”.

 

 

He gestures for him to _go away_ with the butt of his weapon-

 

 

“You did what that big corps. wanted you to, yeah?

 

Now get lost, and let the real pros handle this!”

 

 

 

He cannot help but smirk...

 

 

What an idiot!

 

 

 

Thinking he can take them both on-

 

 

 

Something bright and shining catches the periphery of his vision.

 

 

It looks like-

 

 

A spinning orb of light?

 

 

 

Nathan spots it too, eyes narrowing as it dances an inch from where the two players of this macabre game went down.

 

 

 

In fact...

 

It almost seems as if it is growing-

 

 

 

The barrel of a gun is pressed into his chest.

 

 

 

 

His attentions snaps back to the Man In Blue.

 

 

 

“Don’t try anything.

 

We have you both surrounded...”

 

 

 

He can see a vein throbbing in the Lt’s temple as he reluctantly steers his own gun towards Nathan-

 

 

 

“...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

He **laughs**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Chapter 2, start!

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I hope I did you all justice!
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think! (:
> 
> EDIT: I'm sorry, I didn't realize it only gave me one chapter!! ><
> 
> I promise that there will be more, I just have to make a second chapter to get it to look right!


End file.
